Rational Afterthoughts of a Failed Dream
by Madhog thy Master
Summary: Why I wrote it? An aftermath reasoning about my "VoID into Dreams" story... And also a prelude for the next "Tails" saga spin-off episode starring our favorite androgynous jester: NiGHTS.


**RATIONAL AFTERTHOUGHTS OF A FAILED DREAM**

* * *

_**So long… Brother.** _Thought NiGHTS… The Seedrian jester, before departing from the nothingness left after the failed dream she and her oblivious relative used to be stuck in, just dissipated.

* * *

As usual, stories like those… Or better, would be stories that fail in becoming such… Inevitably leave more questions than answers because of all those disfiguring plot holes they are engulfed with… Holes that are usually justified with lame excuses like: the nihilistic analysis of a story that talks about a dream of a story who fail to be such because of an inconvenient Writer's Block… And all that jazz.

As I firmly believe, we live in Chaos… But that doesn't necessary mean that our arts and ways of expression should be chaotic too… As a matter of fact, a device like a novel its meant to be logical, even though it could be written without even thinking about it… Even though the Author of the story could improvise and let himself be driven by his own chaotic emotions… A narration (even the most cracked up) will always have a bit of rationality in it. The way twists are made and emotions are described… The role of the characters and the possible villains… The presence of fundamental themes or just random jokes for the heck of it! In the exact same moment you decide to write… You made a logical action and yet, you let yourself be caught by what you write… Or at least, this is what usually happens to me.

Who am I? Well, I'm the Author, of course… As you obviously noticed, I just pretended to be someone else when I written the previous story… Again, why I did it?

I mean, why I did write such preposterous, seemingly random story? For some deep nihilistic reason? For the opportunity to talk about the utter tragedy of having a Writer's Block that would not allow you to even dream about a decent story?

For hinting about the real reason of why I write? Because I need to fill my own void? Was it a cry for help? Because my conflicted condition, as well as the coldness and profound sadness of our world, was luring me away from my most pure feelings… From my inner child?

For all those reasons?

For none of them?

I don't really know… Nor I know if I do care anymore. It's probably too late for me… But at least, I can still enjoy the little things this chaotic life has to offer… And one of them, is writing.

And I wrote that last story with a precise goal in mind… A goal I made up three minutes before starting to write, for that matter.

Despite all the profound themes that could or could not be detected inside my stories… I usually made them with the idea of writing a sequel… Each and every time!

This last one was no different… I wanted for the two unsuspecting siblings to meet each other, in some random and logically defying way… I wanted them to be the exact opposites (their true personalities already are)… And I also wanted them to separate from each other and follow their own chosen path… As far as a path could be chosen, of course.

And this brings us to the current matter… Void is gone. Where? I still don't know but I shall find out… Eventually.

And NiGHTS? I decided the jester to be a her, even though her gender has never been specified… Which left a lot of freedom to the whom who loved to write about her… People just like me.

What am I going to do with her, you may ask…

Guess what? I still don't know… I didn't even know what I was about to write for this piece, in the first place! Then again, it didn't sound too chaotic, did it? It sounded somehow profound and rational, isn't it? That's just the confirmation of what I said before… Which I'm not going to repeat for the sake of my mental health… And yours too.

Now, about this NiGHTS character… She's pretty mysterious and fascinating, am I right? I wonder how could I possibly exploit her personality better?

Perhaps… I can do that by putting her in some rather difficult situation… With new friends… And new foes to deal with.

That's the basic idea… We shall see how and where its going to drive my hand… As well as my own being.

* * *

**Prologue:**

NiGHTS entered her chosen inter-dimensional portal, her mind and heart still focused on the form of her brother… For reasons that will eventually be explained later, she knew about him all along.

Soft, sweet tears descended her beautiful blue eyes through her delicate cheeks… She wasn't just a childish joker… She was a more complicated person… She now knew what Sadness was… Thanks to him. Her brother… The black eyed Seedrian known as Void. From him, she learned new things about herself, she discovered other feelings… Not very pleasant ones but still indispensable for her to grow up as a person.

She was actually glad of feeling such pain… Along with the innocent joyfulness she embodied, the bitter emotions were what made living beings to be just that… Alive.

Besides… Nobody can be a child forever… Life is more difficult than that… As NiGHTS was about realize in just a few moments.

The portal closed behind her back…

Her destination? I still have to decide it.

_**Ehi… That's my line!**_

Sorry, Fang.

* * *

And that's pretty much the prologue…

As for the actual story… Who knows? Who cares?

No, seriously… Does anybody care anymore?

Oh well…

See you in Chaos… The Chaos inside Logic and vice-versa.


End file.
